Shugo Eleven!
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Endou Mamoru, sang kapten sekaligus penjaga gawang handal dari Raimon Eleven, harus menjalani kehidupan dalam kegelapan demi menyelamatkan ibunya dari tangan Easter. Kehidupannya yang gelap itu kembali cerah saat dia bertemu dengan seseorang. Hinamori Amu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dark Life Begin

"Kau hidup untuk melayani Easter"

"Memberikan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu pada Easter"

"Hidup di dalam kegelapan demi Easter"

"Itulah takdirmu, Endou Mamoru"

Shugo Eleven!

By Aya no 'Kami Korosu

Disclaimer: Level-5 and Peach Pit

Let's Begin The Story…

**Raimon Junior High School, sepulang sekolah.**

"Hwaaa! Tadi ulangan fisika nya susah sekaliii!" teriak sang kapten sekaligus penjaga gawang andalan Raimon Eleven, siapa lagi kalau bukan Endou Mamoru.

Rupanya, murid-murid di kelas Mamoru baru saja mengadakan Ulangan Fisika, dan berhubung Mamoru hanya pintar di bidang olahraga, dia pun mengalami kesulitan saat mengerjakan ulangan.

"Susah? Menurutku ulangan fisika tadi gampang sekali". Kata sang Gamemaker jenius Raimon Eleven, Kidou Yuuto.

"Yuutoooo! Kamu kan jenius! Ya iyalah menurut kamu soal-soal tadi itu gampang, tapi bagiku susah tauuu!" omel Mamoru sampai muncrat-muncrat.

"Ngomel sih ngomel, tapi jangan sampai muncrat dong". Kata sang Ace Striker dari Raimon Eleven, Gouenji Shuuya yang kini tengah sibuk mengelap mukanya yang kena semburan hujan muncratan dari Mamoru.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Shuuya, Mamoru pun langsung tobat(?) dan menghentikan aksi muncrat-muncratnya.

"Ahaha, gomen, gomen". ucap Mamoru sambil menunjukkan senyuman mataharinya yang oh-sungguh-silau-kali-meeen!

Melihat senyuman Mamoru, saat itu Shuuya rasanya ingin sekali menerjang Mamoru dan melakukan hal-hal yang berbau "lemon" kepada Mamoru.

"Di, dimaafkan". ucap Shuuya terbata-bata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah dengar berita tentang kecelakaan mobil tadi malam?" Tanya Yuuto.

"Kecelakaan yang tadi malam ya? Aku tau, benar-benar parah ya kecelakaannya". Kata Shuuya.

"Ngek? Kecelakaan mobil tadi malam? Aku belum denger tuh". Kata Mamoru dengan polosnya. Shuuya dan Yuuto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kepolosan Mamoru.

"Sekali-sekali nontonlah berita Mamoru, jangan main bola terus". Nasihat Yuuto.

"Iya, iya, ceritakan dong kecelakaannya seperti apa". Mohon Mamoru sambil mengeluarkan Puppy eyes no Jutsu nya yang oh-sungguh-cute-kyaaa!

Yuuto yang tak sanggup melawan Puppy eyes no Jutsu nya Mamoru pun akhirnya menceritakan tentang kecelakaan itu.

"Tadi malam, terjadi kecelakaan dimana sebuah mobil truk dan mobil limusin bertabrakkan. Mobil limusin itu terlindas oleh mobil truk sehingga semua penumpang limusin itu tewas seketika, dan pengemudi truk yang ternyata mabuk itu langsung dipenjarakan". Cerita Yuuto layaknya sedang membacakan berita.

"Para penumpang limusin yang meninggal itu adalah pemilik perusahaan ternama Easter, putranya, dan menantunya". Tambah Shuuya.

Wajah Mamoru langsung pucat seketika begitu dia mendengar siapa korban kecelakaan itu.

"Pemilik…Easter…" gumam Mamoru.

Shuuya yang melihat wajah pucat Mamoru menjadi khawatir.

"Doushita Mamoru? Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Shuuya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

Mamoru yang melihat ekspresi wajah khawatir Shuuya langsung menunjukkan senyuman mataharinya.

"Daijoubu, Daijoubu! Shinpai Sunna! Aku baik-baik saja kok! Nih lihat!" kata Mamoru sambil loncat-loncattan di tempat.

"Ore wa Daijoubu, kau tidak usah khawatir Shuuya! Hehe… sudah dulu ya! Sampai jumpa besok Shuuya! Yuuto!" kata Mamoru yang kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan Shuuya dan Yuuto.

"…Hei Yuuto". Ucap Shuuya sambil menoleh ke arah Yuuto.

Yuuto pun menoleh ke arah Shuuya, lalu berkata. "Doushita?"

Shuuya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok Mamoru yang tengah berlari menjauh dari tempat dimana Shuuya dan Yuuto berada.

"…Entah kenapa… aku merasa bahwa Mamoru akan pergi meninggalkan kita…"

(The Dark Life Begin)

Mamoru terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan dia diselimuti oleh ketakutan yang amat besar.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, Kaa-san". Itulah yang saat itu sedang Mamoru ucapkan berulang-ulang dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya Mamoru pun sampai di rumahnya. Tanpa melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu, dia langsung berlari ke dalam rumah dengan cepat seperti di kejar setan.

Mamoru berlari kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Kaa-san nya di dalam rumah. Dia terus mencari dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 2, dari halaman depan ke halaman belakang. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Mamoru langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai begitu mengetahui bahwa Kaa-san nya tidak ada di rumah. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya yang selalu dipenuhi dengan sinar keceriaan dan semangat. Mamoru lalu meninju lantai rumahnya dengan sangat keras hingga tangannya terasa sakit.

"Kaa-san… Kaa-san…" tangisnya.

"Wah, wah, jarang-jarang seorang Endou Mamoru yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat menangis seperti ini, benar-benar pemandangan yang langka". Kata seorang laki-laki berjas hitam yang kini ada di hadapan Mamoru

Mamoru langsung menatap orang itu dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang dan menggeratakkan giginya dengan kuat.

"Omae wa…dimana Kaa-san?" bentak Mamoru sambil mencengkram kerah baju orang itu.

"Hoo… berani sekali kau kepadaku, apa kau mau Kaa-san mu yang tercinta itu mati?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Cih!" decih Mamoru, akhirnya dia pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju pria itu dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Mamoru memasang ekspresi wajah serius dan menatap tajam pria dihadapannya.

"Jadi…apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Mamoru dengan nada suara serius.

Lelaki berjas hitam itu pun makin melebarkan senyum liciknya hingga menyerupai sebuah seringaian yang sangat licik.

"Jadilah budak Easter…."

(The Dark Life Begin)

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya laki-laki berjas hitam itu.

"Aku siap…" jawab Mamoru singkat. Kini Mamoru telah mengganti pakaiannya yang awalnya seragam SMP Raimon menjadi pakaian hitam bergaya Rock, dia bahkan melepas ikat kepala yang merupakan trade mark nya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau bukan lagi Endou Mamoru. Tapi sekarang, kau adalah Tsukiyomi Ikuto, budak kegelapan Easter, kau mengerti?" Tanya pria berjas hitam itu lagi.

Mamoru membungkukkan badannya seraya menjawab…

"Wakarimashita, Otou-sama…"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Minna-samaaaa~! Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Aya-chan desu~ bagaimana fic ini? Jelekkah? Baguskah? Ancurkah? Gajekah? tolong review fic saia ya~ ini fic crossover saia yang pertama lho~ #gak nanya

Oke deh~ bye bye Minna~ jangan lupa review~ XD

AYA-CHAN PEEEEEACEEE! (^0^)V

Aya no 'Kami Korosu


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo Eleven!**

**By: Enma Sakura Aya-sama**

**Disclaimer:**

**Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5**

**Shugo Chara belong to Peach-Pit**

**Let's Begin The Story…**

**Easter Company, pukul 07.00**

"Pak Presdir, aku sudah membawa Tsukiyomi Ikuto kemari, dengan menggunakan permainan biolanya, kita bisa mendapatkan Batsu Tama dalam jumlah besar untuk memancing Embrio datang dan membuatnya menjadi milik anda". Ujar Direktur Hoshina.

"Begitukah? Hmm… Baiklah, kalau Tsukiyomi Ikuto berhasil mendapatkan embrio dan memberikannya padaku, aku akan menaikkan jabatanmu dan memberimu penghargaan, tapi kalau gagal, bersiaplah menerima hukuman yang sangat berat". Ancam Sang Presdir.

"I-ikuto pasti akan berhasil mendapatkan embrio Pak Presdir! Ya kan Iku—lho? Ikuto? Cih, pergi kemana anak itu? Sialan! Ma-maafkan aku Pak Presdir, anak itu memang kurang ajar, tapi tenang saja, aku pasti akan bisa mengendalikan sifat kurang ajarnya itu, pasti!" kata Direktur Hoshina.

"Sebaiknya kau pegang baik-baik ucapanmu itu, ingat, aku tidak akan memaafkan kesalahan sekecil apapun". Ujar Sang Presdir dengan nada suara yang dapat membuat siapapun langsung ciut.

"Aku pasti akan dapat mengendalikan Ikuto dan membuatnya mendatangkan embrio dan mempersembahkannya pada anda, aku berjanji…"

**!Shugo Eleven!**

"Pembicaraan yang membosankan, membuatku mengantuk saja". Gumam Ikuto atau yang "dulunya" kita kenal dengan nama Endou Mamoru.

"Pembicaraan para Kakek tua memang selalu membosankan Nya~ lebih baik main saja daripada mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka Nya~". Kata Yoru, Shugo Chara Mamoru sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Hee, kebetulan aku juga ingin bermain, lebih baik main apa ya~?" Tanya Mamoru sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Nya~ Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan para Guardian saja Nya~ mereka pasti akan menyambut kita dengan sangat baik Nya~". Usul Yoru sambil kembali tertawa cekikikan.

"Good idea Yoru, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan "dia", sekarang dia pasti sudah besar". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Mamoru Nya…" ucap Yoru yang khawatir pada Mamoru.

"Aku sudah bukan lagi Endou Mamoru, sekarang aku adalah Tsukiyomi Ikuto, budak kegelapan Easter…" kata Mamoru dingin.

"Mamo—Ikuto Nya…" ucap Yoru lagi dengan wajah dan nada suara sedih.

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu Yoru, lebih baik sekarang kita bermain dengan para Guardian itu…" kata Mamoru sambil menyeringai nakal.

**!Shugo Eleven!**

"Hee… jadi ini ya yang namanya Seiyo Gakuen". Gumam Mamoru sambil memandang bangunan sekolah yang cukup mewah di hadapannya.

"Kira-kira para Guardian itu ada dimana Nya—NYA! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh Nya!" teriak Yoru tiba-tiba.

"Aneh? Jangan-jangan…" "HUWAAA! MATTE!" belum sempat Mamoru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dari arah area pembangunan, atau lebih tepatnya dari arah bangunan yang setengah jadi itu, terdengar suara teriakan anak perempuan.

"Suara siapa itu? Datangnya dari Area Pembangunan, ayo kita kesana Yoru!" ajak Mamoru.

"Baiklah! Chara Change Nya~!" teriak Yoru.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mamoru mempunyai ekor kucing berwarna hitam, rambutnya berubah warna menjadi hitam, dan dia mempunyai telinga kucing berwarna hitam.

"Ikkou ze, Yoru". Perintah Mamoru sambil berlari dan melompat bagaikan kucing menuju ke Area Pembangunan.

"Nya! Sesuatu yang aneh itu berasal dari sana Nya!" seru Yoru sambil menunjuk ke arah bangunan setengah jadi itu.

Saat Mamoru melihat apa yang ditunjuk Yoru, tampaklah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berlarian mengejar sebuah Shugo Tama berwarna pink, dan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Hee, jadi anak itu memiliki embrio ya, ayo Yoru, kita bermain dengan anak itu~". Kata Mamoru sambil melompati bangunan itu hingga tiba di depan gadis itu, tapi anehnya, sekarang di samping gadis itu, tampak Shugo Chara berambut pink dan memakai pakaian cheerleader.

"Jadi telur yang tadi bukan embrio ya…" gumam Mamoru.

"Nya! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari anak itu Nya!" kata Yoru sambil menunjuk anak perempuan yang sedang terbengong-bengong melihat Mamoru dan Yoru.

"Souka, sepertinya aku harus memeriksa anak itu~". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum nakal.

Dalam sekejap, Mamoru sudah berada di belakang anak perempuan itu, Mamoru lalu merogoh-rogoh saku anak itu untuk mencari "sesuatu yang aneh" di dalamnya.

"Oi, Chotto! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Oi! Oi!" teriak anak itu kepada Mamoru, yang tentu saja tidak digubris Mamoru.

Mamoru langsung menyeringai senang saat menemukan "sesuatu yang aneh" itu di kantung anak itu. Mamoru pun langsung mengambilnya dari kantung anak itu dan menjauh darinya.

"Da~pat~". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum nakal dan memperlihatkan 2 Shugo Tama berwarna Hijau dan Biru di tangannya.

"Hei! Kembalikan telur-telurku! Dasar Hentai Neko Cosplayer!" bentak anak itu.

"Hentai Neko Cosplayer?" batin Mamoru sambil sweatdrop sendiri.

"Kembalikan Shugo Tama Amu-chan!" teriak Shugo Chara yang ada di samping anak bernama Amu itu.

"Jadi namamu Amu ya? Kalau begitu Konnichiwa dan Sayonara, Amu". Ucap Mamoru sambil melompat dari bangunan itu dengan membawa Shugo Tama Amu.

"Matteee! Kembalikan Shugo Tama—eh?" rupanya, tanpa sadar Amu melompat dari gedung itu untuk mengejar Mamoru, dan akhirnya, Amu pun terjatuh.

"TASUKETEEEE!" teriak Amu saat terjatuh.

"Cih! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Mamoru sambil berusaha menangkap Amu.

"HOLY CROWN!" teriak seseorang dari bawah, tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang mirip dengan agar-agar raksasa berwarna Orange menangkap tubuh Amu yang terjatuh, kemudian agar-agar raksasa itu perlahan hilang, dan kini Amu tengah digendong ala bridal style oleh seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan bagaikan seorang Pangeran.

Mamoru yang melihat hal itu langsung mendarat di atas tangki air di tempat itu sambil tersenyum nakal memandang anak laki-laki itu.

"Hee, akhirnya Sang Pangeran datang juga ya~". Kata Mamoru dengan nada suara main-main.

"Beraninya kau mencelakai seorang gadis hanya demi mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, kau tak akan kumaafkan, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" bentak anak itu sambil menatap Mamoru dengan penuh kebencian.

"Wah, wah, Pangeran marah nih~ takut~ Aku tidak mau dihajar~ karena itu, aku pergi dulu ya, Bye bye". Ucap Mamoru sambil melompat pergi dari tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kemarahan Sang pangeran

**!Shugo Eleven!**

"Bocah-bocah kurang ajar itu! Beraninya mereka mengambil embrio yang susah payah didapatkan Ikuto!" omel Yoru sambil menendang-nendang dinding karena kesal.

Saat Ikuto dan anak laki-laki itu adu mulut, Shugo Chara milik Amu mengambil 2 Shugo Tama lainnya secara diam-diam, dan Mamoru baru menyadarinya saat dia kembali ke Easter.

"Tak ada gunanya marah-marah, kita pasti akan mendapatkan kembali embrio itu". Kata Mamoru sambil berjalan menuju ke sebuah lorong yang gelap.

"Dan kita akan bertemu lagi, Amu…" bisik Mamoru sebelum dia menghilang dalam kegelapan".

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


End file.
